Like me no other will love you
by Divina
Summary: Two different lives linked together by a forbidden love. Could Lunae and Kaldor's love be enough to survive the barriers of hate and battle? Could Lunae and Kaldor get over their past? A story about love between opposite factions and betrayal. Rated M


**A/N:** This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Warcraft and this is only for pure entertainment using some of their characters and places. I want to thank my dear best friend Richard (Filiuslunae) for his support and help making this story.

**Chapter 1: The Sisters of Elune's Novice and the Untamed Spirit**

The sunlight slipping into the room through one of the silk curtain's slit hit the young night elf on the face making her wake up with a yawn. With a wide smile on her face she stretch herself to shake off the last trails of sleep that invaded her. The young, moon-pale, skinned night elf sat on the edge of her bed and with a quick movement of her hands she tied up her smooth, long, dark-blue hair in a loose ponytail. She stood up and walked towards her dresser where a porcelain bowl full of fresh water and a clean towel waited for her. After washing her face she sat on a little stool and looked herself in the mirror while she dried her face with the towel. Unlike most of the female night elfs, she didn't have any tribal markings on her beautiful and serene face because being a priest was for her something very important that she didn't want to taint her body with any marks, not because she didn't find them pretty when she saw them on the faces of other females but that was merely her own choice.

After dressing with the traditional priest clothing, she untied her hair to brush it. She had always prefered to have her layered hair loose over her shoulders. Finally she hung on her neck a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond in shape of a tear and then she made her way to the dinning room of her big house located at the Craftmen's Terrace; where her father was waiting for her to start having breakfast like every single morning.

"Good morning father", she said in a jolly tone. She kissed her father's cheek and took a seat next to him.

"Good morning Lunae", the male night elf gave her a calm smile "I see you are happy because today is your big day my dear child", he added. The girl nodded happily in reply.

Elessar Moonbreeze, a very respected Druid and the right hand of Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm, had also gained the trust of the High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. This was the main reason that made him change his residence from Moonglade to Darnassus with Lunae almost 15 years ago. He was the only one that could act as an intermediary between the arrogant Arch Druid and the stubborn High Priest, helping to solve many conflicts between the two most powerful leaders of the Night Elf Kingdom. Lunae had always admired her father because she took care of her on his own since she was 5. Also he had been a brave warrior that fought in many battles when he was young, there isn't doubt that all of this turned him into a hero at the eyes of his people. Her father was tall like almost every male of their race, he had purplish skin and the same color of hair as his daughter, the only difference was that his hair was braided. Despite his age and long beard, he still kept those handsome features that in the past made a lot of women fell in love with him.

"I have to confess that I feel a little bit nervous", she bite her toast "The Sisters of Elune only select a few priests to be their novices" she finally added.

"Do not worry my dear child", her father told her while he grabbed her hand to give her support "You have worked vey hard for this so I'm fully confident that you will be chosen", he smiled at her "Deep in my heart I know that Saveeda would be very happy to see her daughter turned into a priest" he looked at Lunae trying not to sound either look sad.

Saveeda her mother, died long ago when she was a kid. Her mother was a sentinel working near Dolaanar to ensure the protection of the people living there. Lunae remembered a lot of things about her; she remember her beautiful face and smile, she remember how she loved to touch the butterfly markings on her mother´s face as well and how her mother used to tied her aqua blue hair in a half ponytail. And her her skin...Oh ! that beautiful bluish skin that every time Lunae looked at her mother it was just as looking at the clear water of a moonwell. She had a deep memory about her mother´s death. She remembered that day they went to accompany her father to Auberdine, where he would meet his long friend Thundris Windweaver to discuss about a constantly treat concerning the furbolgs. While her father was discussing the situation in an important meeting, Lunae and Saveeda went to look around the village. This was the first time Lunae had left Darnassus to visit another place so she was so excited. Lunae remembered the beautiful silver necklace that her mother bought from a Dranei jewelcrafter and gave it to her for being a very good student. Suddenly all started! The cry of help from the villagers "Auberdine is under attack", echoed in the ears of every sentinel posted there. This was the beginning of a nightmare that Lunae would never forget and would torment her for ages.

"Stay close to me darling" her mother grabbed Lunae's hand and took her to the upper part of the inn. "We are going to play hide and seek" she smiled at her daughter "Hide under the bed and promise me you won't come out no matter what you hear" she grabbed Lunae by the shoulders and stared at her with a serious look. The child just agreed and got under the bed as fast as she could.

Lunae could only hear the screams and sounds of battle, she never saw how many horde were, but by the commotion it looked like it was a well-arranged small army. Lunae heard heavy footsteps going up and getting close to them. She heard her mother cursing in Darnassian and warning the attackers to back off. Lunae could notice there were two attackers because under the bed she saw two pair of feet: one of them two-toed and blue and the other was wearing some heavy plate boots. It seemed that the two attackers found very funny what her mother said because they started laughting and talking in an strange language never heard by Lunae. Suddenly the attacker in plate boots rushed over Saveeda but she parried the attack with her sword and in order to avoid being hit by the second attacker she revenge stunned him and kicked him as strong as she could sending him flying and landing on his face unconscious while she fought with the warrior; that was an Orc. Lunae gasp when she saw the two large tusks on the figure laying on the floor, a pair of pointy ears made her momentary think about the similarities with her race, only that the attacker's skin was blue almost like an azure stone and his messy long hair had a color between magenta and red. The attacker started recovering his conscious and then stared at her with his red pair of eyes and giving her a twisted smile making the little girl shivered in fright. Without warning the strange creature stretch his hand under the bed to grab Lunae.

"Mommy", she shout. Saveeda that was taking out her sword of the orc's dead body rushed toward the troll attacker and started to struggle with him on the floor, he was stronger than her and exhausted by the previous battle she was given in by the troll. Triumphant the troll pointed a sharp dagger on Saveeda's neck while with his other hand he held both of her wrists tightly above her head to keep her pinned to the floor. He brought his face close to Saveeda's making her closed her eyes in disgust, then he said something in that strange language that Lunae didn't know was Orchish while he pointed at the little girl under the bed. Saveeda opened her eyes in shock and defeated she turned her face to one side and looked at her daughter "Don't be scared", she whispered. Then she saw in shock how the troll started kissing her mother's neck lustfully without her mother fighting back. Fortunately at that exact moment a panther jumped in knocking off the attacker from Saveeda, it was Elessar. But the troll rouge still had the advantage, Elessar had also been fighting and was very injured, without any mana left and so tired as he was, it was going to be an unbalanced battle.

"Saveeda! Take Lunae and get away from here" he shout. Then he stared with rage at the Rouge before charging to him. Saveeda hold her daughter tightly in her arms and she was about to run out of the room when she saw how his husband was sapped.

Sapping the druid the horde troll was about to give him the last strike but at the last moment Saveeda run in front of her beloved one and received the fatal blow while a shocked Elessar couldn't prevent the fateful outcome. "Nooooooooo!", Lunae shout as loud as she could, causing several sentinels to head to where the scream came from. The troll analysing that he would be outnumbered with few possibilities of surviving, disappeared using his Vanish ability. After that Lunae only remembered waking up from a long sleep with his bandaged father looking at her with a sad expression. "My child, you must be strong", trying to sound sure and look strong at the eyes of his daughter, but deep inside a part of him was killed softly by Saveeda's depart. The girl dropped her arms around her father and hugged him as tight as she could while she cried all night long.

A few minutes later Lunae was heading as fast as her feet allowed her to the Temple of the Moon, she was a little upset with her father. She hated when he asked her favors with that look that she couldn't resist, so now she was late for her ceremony. When she arrived she was surprised to see a lot of night elfs using the traditional priest robe waiting for the ceremony to begin. An arm waving furiously at her made her react and she made her way through the crowd until she reached for that person, it was her best friend Madeen. Madeen sometimes could be noisy and awfully cheerful but aside she was a good person. Madeen was taller than Lunae, and she had two silver lines on her face that were each other through her eyes vertically. Her hair was short and purple and her skin was between a pink and purple tone.

"So... what took you so long Lunae?", she sounded a little bit annoyed "I thought we were going to meet outside the temple 30 minutes ago".

"I am very sorry Madeen" she said while putting her hands together in an apologizing way "My father almost begged me to go with him to Cenarion Enclave, he wanted me to pay a quick visit to Fandral".

"Ohhh.... I see", said Madeen snickering while she elbowed Lunae.

"Is not what you think", she sight "I have told you many times that I only consider him as a good friend of my father", she crossed her arms in an attempt to look angry.

"I'm just bugging you", her friend said.

Lunae thought that having told Madeen about Fandal's proposal hadn't been a good idea after all. The truth was that the Arch druid had confessed to Elessar his intentions of courting her. Lunae was shocked with the idea of getting married to a man that could be her father, but his serene dad encouraged her to give the situation a good meditation. Elessar pointed Fandal, he could be a good-caring husband and also protect his dear child, but not even for her father could she accept such offering, it would be very awkward dating someone who knows you since you were a baby. She could tolerate her father's unsuccessful attempts to get her close to the Arch Druid but there was no way she would accept him.

She was cut out of her thoughts when the High Priestess Tyrande appeared in front of all the crowd and Madeen exclaimed excited "It's about to start". Lunae just smiled.

* * *

The blood elf couldn't stand being in places surrounded by many people and the troll outpost Zoram'gar wasn't the exception. At the very first moment he stepped a foot he was regretting it, but still he needed to buy the necessary supplies to continue with his journey. His pet Max, a Strangleton's tiger followed him closely while they walked through the crowd trying to get where Wik'tar was to buy a strong fishing pole and some fish for Max.

"Wazup mon, long time no see you round here" the troll greeted the elf and continued putting in order his goods. "Hey Wik, how've you been", the elf answered grabbing a fishing pole and examinating it carefully. "Fine mon. So wat brings da famous untamed Kal once more to diis lands?", said the troll. "You know I can't be in one place for a long time. I'll be taking this fishing pole and some of those spotted yellowtails" he finally added. After taking his supplies and paying for them, he walked away from the outpost heading to the mysterious Ashenvale's forest were he would stay for a couple of weeks in company of his loyal pet; the only company that he needed.

Many blood elfs described Kaldor as weird not because of his look, he was a typically blood elf male. He was tall and gorgeous even among the males of his race, his straight and blond hair as gold sculpted in an elvish hair style; short from the back but with two long golden bangs hanging in front of his handsome face adorned by a triangular small beard. His skin, once pale and pure as the clouds of Mount Hyjal now suntanned by the long journeys down the burning sun made him stand out from everybody, there wasn't any single lady that could resist turning around to admire the bronze God. Being a hunter had made Kaldor a body builder causing the envy of most of the men in Silvermoon City. The problem was his way to be, he was a loner and so in touch with nature that he preferred to know more about surviving skills in the wild than messing up with the arcane energies. Kaldor thought that being a half-breed was the main reason that made him feel different from the other blood elfs therefore he didn't like to socialize very much.

"Okey Max, here we are", he said while he was scratching his pet's head. "Let's see how lucky we are at this time".

Kaldor's father a powerful mage known as Kalem Nolatari who everybody said he looked alike him, was together with Kaelt'has when his race was marked as traitors. While they escaped from being hunted by humans, Kalem got separated from the rest of his group and meanwhile he tried to reach them, he was forced to face a strong opponent, Myrna the Sacred a well-know paladin trained by Uther himself. In the heat of battle they were attacked by a remaining of a scourge army, so forced to cooperate to save their lives they battled the scourge until they killed the last one of them. Injured and exhausted by the battle they decided to rest in a nearby cave where both distrustful studied carefully each one's opponent. The paladin took off her helmet revealing a long straight black hair, Myrna was a beautiful woman, so beautiful that Kalem thought she could compete with any of the blood elf beauties he had met before. Her green emerald eyes matched perfectly her olive skin and when she finished took of the rest of her heavy armor he could see her well-built goddess body ornamented by her feminine silhouette

"What are you staring at?" she said annoyed by the look of her rival. The blood elf just shrugged his shoulders "I was thinking how beautiful you are but now I know that beauty just covers your rude manners" he stood up and headed to the cave entrance. She felt guilty "Sorry...I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have been that rude". The elf turned to face her "Don't worry, I clearly know we are enemies". The mage made a bonfire and both of them sat there without saying a word. She took the time to examine the elf, he was very different from human males... mysterious...sexy....but at the same time...dangerous. Any of them knew what had unleashed the passion between them that night, the next thing they knew was that they were kissing each other with passion and not even the hard cave floor stopped them from loving each other that night. Next morning, Kalem couldn't find where his human lover was, she had disappeared without a trace "It's better this way because to other this would be a forbidden love", he thought himself.

One year later a courier came to deliver an urgent message to Kalem. The rangers had captured a human near Farstrider Retreat that claimed she knew him. Kalem quickly headed to the Retreat just to found Myrna with an elven baby in her arms. "This is Kaldor...your son" she weakly smiled at the mage before fainting. When she woke up she told Kalem that she had traveled alone all the way from Stormwind, she wasn't exiled from the Alliance because o her reputation but she knew people would point their fingers at her and they would treat her son like a leprous. After her baby was born she decided the best thing to do was to look for Kalem so she decided to leave her homeland to find him.

"You only need to raise him, I don't plan to stay here. I know you will be in serious problems if your people know you are housing an enemy. Kalem grabbed her hand "Silly, don't you know I could never forget you", and kissed it gently.

First thing in the morning he went to Silvermoon city and seek Lor'themar Theron's support to married Myrna. Lor'themar was at first horrified by the request because he claimed it was preposterous, but with help of his best friend Anarion Sunfury, a very respected noble blod elf, they were able to convince the Regent of Quel'thalas. His conditions were three: First, she would help to trained Blood Elf paladins, second, she would never leave blood elf lands and third: she would never have contact with any members of the Alliance. With the accepted conditions, Kalem and Myrna got married, Anarion who lost her wife and had baby twins same age than Kaldor offered the couple to move with him to his castle located near the coast at the west part of Eversong woods. The couple gladly accepted but when Kaldor was 3 his father died in a diplomatic mission to Zul'aman, that was what Anarion told them, but for Kaldor his father's decease was a mistery full of lies. Little time later his mother married Anarion because of his extreme insistence. Kaldor lived his childhood with Anastacia and Anthaeron, Anarion's children with whom he had an excellent relationship but when he was old enough he felt the necessity of leaving on a trip around the world, he wanted to know each single part of Azeroth. So, because he respected Anarion a lot, he asked him for his consent to depart. Anarion let him go only with one condition when the moment came he would have to return to Sunfury's Palace to marry his fiancée, Anastacia.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
